


Innocence Died Screaming (Honey Ask Me, I Would Know)

by nessa_j



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, underage because Obi-Wan is like seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessa_j/pseuds/nessa_j
Summary: Struggling with Qui-Gon's distance in the wake of Tahl's death, Obi-Wan has a lapse in judgement and gets rescued by an unlikely ally





	Innocence Died Screaming (Honey Ask Me, I Would Know)

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Uh, I tagged it non-con because there are threats of rape from another character, and also because the consent between Obi-Wan and Xanatos is incredibly dubious and fucked up.

Obi-Wan regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He'd never seen Qui-Gon look so angry. Briefly, he thought at least anger was better than the utter apathy of the past few months, but he pushed it aside.

“I'm sorry, Master. I was out of line.”

“Get out.”

Obi-Wan stepped back in surprise and fear. “Master?”

“GET OUT!” 

Despite the flicker of warning from the Force, Obi-Wan was not prepared for the shattering of  
ceramic against the wall just behind him. He gasped, a sliver of fear wrapping around his spine. Qui-Gon had never thrown anything at him before. Obi-Wan felt tears well up in his eyes, and he quickly turned and ran out the door.

He couldn't stay in the Temple right now, couldn't bear to have to explain what happened to other Jedi. Despite the fear that had clawed at him, he didn't want to get his Master in trouble. Besides, it was Obi-Wan's fault for pushing.

It had been several months since Tahl had died. Obi-Wan missed her terribly, but Qui-Gon had let his grief consume him. The older man barely moved, barely ate. In the first few weeks, Obi-Wan had tried to take care of his Master like a dutiful Padawan, but it was incredibly draining when Qui-Gon didn't even seem to remember that he had a Padawan. 

Obi-Wan missed his Master. Why couldn't Qui-Gon see that he needed him? 

Even once he was out of the Temple, Obi-Wan didn't stop running. He ran blindly through the streets of Coruscant, pushing past the burning in his lungs, ignoring the cramp in his leg and the tears blurring his vision.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally stopped. Though looking around, he immediately wished he'd kept running. This was not one of the nice sections of Coruscant. The Crimson Corridor was well known for the criminals and gang members that frequented the taverns and brothels in the sector. The Force felt heavy with the danger and darkness that seeped from every corner.

“Are you lost, pretty?”

Obi-Wan startled at the voice. His hand immediately went to his belt, and he paled when he realized that he'd run out of the Temple without grabbing his lightsaber.

“No, I'm just on my way.” Obi-Wan managed to keep his voice steady despite the icy terror that was flooding through his veins.

“I think we'll be the judge of that.” Another voice, lower and rougher than the first, spoke behind him. Obi-Wan didn't have time to react before he felt large hands grabbing him, one around his middle and one over his mouth. He struggled fruitlessly, all his training useless against the sheer size and strength of his attacker. He tried to gather the Force to him, but it kept slipping out of his grasp like smoke. There was nothing Obi-Wan could do as he was manhandled into a dimly lit alley. 

“What is a pretty little thing like you doing down here? You must know how absolutely delectable you look.” The first voice was much closer now, and Obi-Wan could just make out the man's face. The man approached until he was right in front of Obi-Wan, his sharp features becoming more apparent in the poor lighting. 

The being behind Obi-Wan took the hand off his mouth and grabbed his arms instead, crushing them into a bruising grip behind his back. It was very obvious that trying to scream for help would get him nothing but pain.

“I was just passing through.” He couldn't keep the small tremor out of his voice this time. 

The man in front of him laughed and leaned in. “I don't think so. You're just too delicious to be allowed to leave.” The man punctuated his statement by dragging his tongue up the side of Obi-Wan's face and mouthing at his ear. Obi-Wan started struggling again, but his captor just tightened the grip and pulled his arms further back. Obi-Wan cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

“Shhhhh.” The man in front grabbed his chin and held it still as he crushed his mouth against Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan couldn't help the tears that formed at the stale taste of alcohol that invaded his mouth. He bit down hard on the tongue that was shoved past his lips.

The man gasped in pain and withdrew. “You little brat! You're going to regret that.” Obi-Wan whimpered as he was slapped, blood spilling over his lips from where the skin split.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

Obi-Wan and both his attackers turned to look at the new voice that spoke from the entrance to the alley way. Obi-Wan froze, the voice seemed familiar, almost from a nightmare, but he couldn't quite place it.

“Mind your own business,” the first man snarled.

“It is my business, you have something I want.”

Hissss. The alley was suddenly bathed in a red glow as the new figure drew a lightsaber from his cloak. The man in front of Obi-Wan turned to face the newcomer, and Obi-Wan was released as the being behind him turned to assess the threat. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to run, not looking back at the conflict occurring behind him.

He didn't get very far before he was stopped, pushed to the ground with a wave of the Force and wincing as his injured shoulder was jostled. 

“Well, if it isn't Qui-Gon Jinn's perfect little Padawan?”

Obi-Wan whimpered, he knew that voice. It shouldn't have been possible, but he knew that voice. He tried crawling, dragging himself along the pavement to get away but his shoulder made it difficult.

“Tell me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, does your Master know that you're hanging around the slums of Coruscant and getting defiled in dark alleys?”

Obi-Wan stopped crawling, it was pointless anyways, and rolled over to face the man. He tried not to flinch at the two bodies on the ground further back. “If you're going to kill me, Xanatos, just get it over with.” 

“Relax, Kenobi. I don't want to kill you.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “That's a first.”

Obi-Wan couldn't quite see in the darkness, but he suspected Xanatos had just rolled his eyes. 

“Get up. Follow me.”

“No,” Obi-Wan said defiantly.

Xanatos chuckled darkly. “It wasn't a request, and you're not exactly in a position to be arguing.”

Obi-Wan hesitated. The older man was right, he hadn't been able to fight off his first attackers and he definitely wouldn't be able to fight off Xanatos. Besides, if the other man wanted him dead he could have already done it. 

He struggled to his feet. “Where are you taking me?”

“That shoulder needs to be looked at.” 

Obi-Wan started to follow, and found himself stumbling. He suddenly felt exhausted, the emotional rollercoaster from the day's events draining him. His shoulder was throbbing and a wave of dizziness overcame him. 

“That's it, come on.” Obi-Wan found himself being scooped up, Xanatos’ arms firm around him. 

“Put me down, I can walk.” He pushed weakly against the other man's chest. 

Xanatos chuckled again. “Debatable. You looked like you were having trouble just keeping upright.” Xanatos carried him out of the alley. 

Obi-Wan felt lulled by the rhythm of his walking, and found himself struggling to stay awake. He fought to keep his eyes open, he couldn't risk not knowing where Xanatos was taking him. But it was very hard when his head felt so fuzzy, and Xanatos felt so warm and comfortable. He was vaguely aware of himself nuzzling into the older man's chest, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He briefly thought that he should be freaking out more, but it was lost as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

*~*~*

Obi-Wan woke slowly. He felt warm and heavy, surrounded by a warm body pressed against his back. He stretched out, pleased to find that his shoulder was no longer aching. He became aware that his tunic had been removed, but he was grateful to find that his leggings were still on. 

“You’re going to give me ideas if you keep moving like that.”

Obi-Wan froze, the memories of Xanatos in the alley rushing back to him. He mentally berated himself for falling asleep, now he had no idea where Xanatos had taken him or what the older man intended to do with him. He didn’t have his lightsaber, so he wasn’t sure how he was going to manage to escape. 

Xanatos chuckled. “Relax, you’re still on Coruscant, I brought you to my apartment.”

“Pretty nice apartment for a dead man,” Obi-Wan shot back before he realized that it probably wasn’t a good idea to antagonize his kidnapper. It was a nice apartment though, or at least the bedroom looked nice.

“I could tell you my secrets but then I’d have to kill you.”

Obi-Wan rolled over to face Xanatos. “I’m not entirely convinced you won’t just kill me anyways.”

“I’m hurt that you would think me so predictable. Besides, is that any way to thank me for saving your life?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Yes how utterly magnanimous of you, I’m sure you acted out of the pure goodness of your heart.”

Xanatos leaned forward, his silky hair brushing against Obi-Wan’s cheek as he whispered in the teenager’s ear. “Well now that you’re awake, you can thank me properly,” Xanatos purred.

Obi-Wan shivered. Despite the predatory tone, Obi-Wan couldn’t deny that his body was responding to the other man’s proximity. He felt his skin heat with arousal and shame. He hated that he was attracted to a man who had tried to kill him several times, a man who was probably holding him captive as part of some insane revenge plan against the Jedi. 

Xanatos seemed to sense his hesitation and drew back slightly. “I won’t stop you if you want to leave.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure that he believed him, even though he couldn’t sense any deception or malice in the Force. Xanatos had an ulterior motive for everything, and if he wasn’t kidnapping Obi-Wan to get back at Qui-Gon then why had he bothered helping him in the alley? Besides, even if he wasn’t a prisoner, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he could bear going back to the Temple. He wasn’t sure he could face another couple of months being forgotten by Qui-Gon, especially not when Xanatos was offering the attention that he so desperately craved.

Xanatos was staring at him expectantly. Obi-Wan responded by pressing their lips together. He pushed Xanatos back and swung his leg to straddle the older man’s hips. Qui-Gon had never been one for physical gestures of affection, even before Tahl’s death, and Obi-Wan’s body ached for contact.

If Xanatos was startled by Obi-Wan’s sudden dominance he didn’t show it, instead he settled his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and let his tongue press against Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. Obi-Wan parted his lips, allowing Xanatos entry. It wasn’t Obi-Wan’s first kiss, but constantly being called out on missions didn’t leave much time for practicing. 

Obi-Wan whined as he felt himself growing hard. To be fair, it wasn’t difficult to get his seventeen year old body aroused, but he could feel an answering hardness under his thigh, and it thrilled him that Xanatos was equally aroused by him. He took a brief moment to increase his mental shields, though he wasn’t too worried as Qui-Gon had blocked their training bond weeks ago.

Xanatos tightened his grip on Obi-Wan’s hips, and rolled them across the large bed until he was on top. He immediately broke away from Obi-Wan’s lips and began to bite along the teenager’s jaw and neck. Obi-Wan’s hands fluttered uselessly for a moment before he settled them into Xanatos’ long black hair. 

Obi-Wan whimpered as Xanatos bit down along his collar bone, each bite and nip setting his skin on fire. His cock was fully hard now, and his hips lifted off the bed seeking friction through his leggings. Xanatos chuckled and pulled back slightly, pulling off his tunic as Obi-Wan’s fingers fell from his hair. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and letting his fingers trail across the smooth expanse of Xanatos’ chest. He let his fingers trace across the hard muscles, and Xanatos gasped slightly as his hands caught at one of his nipples. Obi-Wan took the noise as a sign of encouragement, and flicked his thumb across it, pulling a soft sigh of pleasure from the older man. 

Impatient, Xanatos brushed Obi-Wan’s hands aside and leaned down to claim his mouth again. His hands went to the top of Obi-Wan’s leggings, fiddling with the string tie before slowly rolling them off of Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan lifted up to allow his leggings to be removed, leaving him completely bare. Xanatos removed his own pants before settling back against Obi-Wan, the younger man moaning as their erections slotted against each other.

Xanatos smirked against Obi-Wan’s mouth and slowly thrust his hips, relishing the broken whimpers that Obi-Wan was making. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the small noises, each drag against his cock caused waves of pleasure to roll through him. It had never felt this good when he was by himself. 

Obi-Wan watched as Xanatos used the Force to grab a bottle of lubricant from inside the nightstand. “I’ve never actually, uh, had sex with anyone,” he muttered, embarrassed.

“Last chance to back out,” Xanatos whispered against Obi-Wan’s throat, his fingers uncapping the bottle of lube.

“No, keep going.” Obi-Wan knew he was probably making a terrible mistake, but after being alone and ignored at the Temple for so long, he couldn’t stop himself from basking under Xanatos’ undivided attention. He spared a brief guilty thought for how angry and disappointed Qui-Gon would be when he found out, but he brushed it aside. It was sort of Qui-Gon’s fault that he was even in this situation, and besides, if Obi-Wan was careful there was no reason that Qui-Gon would find out.

The predatory grin that Xanatos gave him suddenly reminded Obi-Wan of just how dangerous the other man truly was, and for a moment Obi-Wan considered changing his mind and walking out (assuming Xanatos was telling the truth and he was actually free to leave). But then he felt Xanatos’ fingers, cold and wet with lube, against his opening and he resolved to see this through.

“I can’t wait to find out how tight your virgin ass is going to be,” Xanatos murmured. “Can’t believe no one’s ever had this before, if I were at the Temple I would be all over this hot piece of ass.”

Obi-Wan flushed at Xanatos’ words, but they had sufficiently distracted him enough that he barely noticed the older man pushing in a finger. His breath hitched as he felt Xanatos stroking his finger along his walls, each touch sending sparks of heat racing up his spine. 

Another finger pressed in, and this time Obi-Wan winced at the slight discomfort. Xanatos noticed and slid down the bed to take Obi-Wan’s dick in his mouth. Obi-Wan immediately forgot about the slight pinch as he was enveloped in warm, velvety heat. 

“Nggggggg,” he groaned out, struggling to take control over his body. Xanatos chuckled around him, and Obi-Wan let out another moan as the vibrations travelled through his cock. Obi-Wan wouldn’t have even noticed that a third finger had been inserted, if it weren’t for Xanatos pressing them against the teenager’s prostate. He clenched his eyes shut as he fought against the waves of pleasure crashing over him, but it seemed futile, he was going to come, he was-

Xanatos withdrew suddenly and completely. Obi-Wan panted heavily as his body strained for stimulation, his cock twitching desperately against his stomach. 

Xanatos laughed again. “I can feel your need in the Force, can feel just how desperate you are for me.” Obi-Wan heard the cap of the lube bottle as the other man slicked up his cock and pressed it against Obi-Wan. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I’ll give you everything you need, everything you could never get from your precious Order.”

Obi-Wan whimpered as Xanatos pressed his cock inside. It hurt, but the stretch felt good. Xanatos went slowly, giving Obi-Wan long moments to adjust to the intrusion. Finally, the ex-Jedi was completely seated inside the Padawan, and Obi-Wan could tell that it was taking all of his control not to move. Obi-Wan clenched down experimentally against the fullness, and he reveled in the shiver that ran through Xanatos’ body. 

“Ah, don’t,” Xanatos warned. “You’re so fucking tight, it feels so good.” He started to thrust slowly, working his hips in a languid, rolling rhythm. Obi-Wan wasn’t certain that he enjoyed the fullness, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the illusion of control that he had over Xanatos, the older man succumbing to his basic primal needs, while Obi-Wan was mostly in control of his faculties, the blinding arousal dampened by the discomfort of penetration.

Of course, Obi-Wan knew that it was only an illusion. Xanatos would never let himself be vulnerable, especially not with an enemy. As if to prove his point, Xanatos slowed his thrusts to a complete stop, settling deeply into Obi-Wan. 

“What’s wrong? Not enjoying yourself?” Xanatos grinned wickedly, and for the first time since he’d woken up in Xanatos’ bed, Obi-Wan felt a flicker of malice in the Force. Xanatos reached a hand down to Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking it slowly. Obi-Wan let out a reluctant moan at the stimulation. Whatever mind game Xanatos was playing, Obi-Wan knew he’d already lost. “Why don’t I tell you about some of the things that I used to fantasize about?”

Despite the apprehension flooding through him, Obi-Wan couldn’t stop his body from responding to Xanatos’ touches. His cock grew harder and he could see pre-come beading at the tip. He tried to release his need and arousal into the Force, but each time Xanatos rubbed along the head of his cock he lost his focus and had to start again. 

Xanatos laughed at Obi-Wan’s feeble attempts to regain control of his body. “You know, I used to think that nothing would bring me more satisfaction than seeing Qui-Gon dead, but honestly, watching his grief and rage destroy him, knowing that each day brings him closer to Falling, and you along with him, that’s been almost as satisfying as this tight little ass of yours.”

Obi-Wan froze, icy realization sweeping through his limbs. 

“I have to admit,” Xanatos continued casually, his hips starting to thrust once more, “I was disappointed that Qui-Gon didn’t kill that idiot Balog, but I guess I’ll just have to be content with the knowledge that Qui-Gon knows the same pain I felt at the death of someone I loved.”

Obi-Wan felt like he couldn’t breathe, he needed to get out of here, needed to get back to the safety of the Temple and tell the Council everything. He pushed against Xanatos’ chest, scratching and hitting to try and escape from under the man’s bulk, but Xanatos just caught his wrists and pinned his arms above his head. Obi-Wan cried out as his injured shoulder protested the rough treatment. 

“Oh please, stop struggling. Like you’re not trying to punish Qui-Gon just as much as I am.”

Obi-Wan was shocked and outraged. “What? I don’t want to punish Qui-Gon. Let me go!”

Xanatos shifted his weight so he held Obi-Wan’s wrists with one hand, and used his other hand to grab Obi-Wan’s thigh and throw it over his shoulder. Obi-Wan moaned as the new position made Xanatos’ cock brush against his prostate with each thrust.

“I know all about your increasingly reckless behaviour, Obi-Wan. Acting out to try and get your Master’s attention? The decrease in school performance, the easily avoidable sparring injuries, skipping meals in the hopes that Qui-Gon will notice something wrong?”

Obi-Wan whimpered, though he wasn’t sure if it was a reaction to Xanatos’ words or the friction of his cock against the older man’s abdomen. He hadn’t even seen the pattern in his behaviour until now, he’d brushed it off as his own grief at Tahl’s death, but maybe Xanatos was right. Maybe he was trying to punish Qui-Gon for abandoning him.

“Even now, you’re punishing him with your betrayal. You know he’ll never see you, not truly. You’re going to go back to the Temple reeking of sex, my marks all over your body, marks that you let me put on your body, and he’s not even going to notice. He’ll never notice you, not the way I do.”

Xanatos’ breathing was getting ragged as he thrust harder, chasing his own pleasure. Each drag across Obi-Wan’s prostate, each grind of his dick between their bodies spiraled the teenager closer to completion. 

“Xanatos, please.” Obi-Wan didn’t know if he was begging the other man to stop or keep going. Tears pooled in his eyes, both from the onslaught of pleasure as well as the painful truth of Xanatos’ words.

“You’re going to go back to being Qui-Gon Jinn’s perfect Padawan, but after this, part of you will always belong to me. And I know you’ll never tell him, don’t want to be a disappointment, but you’re going to drive him away anyways with your lies and deceit. And I want you to remember that you gave me this willingly. You’re mine,” Xanatos growled possessively, his teeth sinking into Obi-Wan’s neck in a claiming bite.

The sharp jolt of pain was all it took for Obi-Wan to come, his orgasm rocketing through him with blinding ferocity. He cried out, his cock pulsing between their writhing bodies. He was dimly aware that he was projecting his ecstasy into the Force, could sense an answering rapture as Xanatos reached his own completion, emptying himself deep into Obi-Wan’s body.

The Force settled around them like a heavy blanket as they came down from their highs. Obi-Wan felt their Signatures twining together, and he basked in the sapphire glow that was Xanatos. As he came back to himself, he became aware of the cooling sweat on his body, and the sticky semen drying across his skin. He winced as Xanatos withdrew, feeling wetness smear across his thighs. 

“Don’t move, I’ll grab a cloth to clean up,” Xanatos muttered. He slipped off the bed and padded over to what Obi-Wan assumed was the fresher. Obi-Wan could hear the sound of a cupboard closing, and then the rush of running water.

He turned his attention to the rest of the room. It was rather sparsely decorated, and didn’t offer him any new information, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for. Xanatos returned before he had a chance to do more than a cursory glance.

“You never did tell me what you were doing in the Crimson Corridor,” Xanatos said, running a damp cloth over Obi-Wan’s sticky skin.

Obi-Wan hesitated. Xanatos already had way too much power over him, it wouldn’t be smart to make himself even more vulnerable. “I had a fight with Qui-Gon.”

“So? I had fights with Qui-Gon all the time as his Padawan. Never made me run off from the Temple to get raped in dark alleys.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Besides, I shouldn't have let it affect me, I should have better control over my emotions.”

Xanatos looked like he was about to say something, but he turned away and remained silent. He threw the cloth back into the fresher and pulled on his tunic. 

“Grab your clothes, I'll drop you off near the Temple,” he said finally.

Obi-Wan winced as he shifted off the bed to gather his leggings. His body was sore, he'd have to come up with a good excuse for his limp if Qui-Gon noticed. He spotted his tunic and boots lying on a small stool and collected them on his way to the fresher.

Obi-Wan resolutely avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror until he was done getting dressed. He wasn't ready to see the dark bruises from Xanatos’ bites against his too pale skin. Several of the marks were above the collar of his tunic, and he idly wondered if Xanatos had makeup he could borrow to cover them.

He sighed. There wasn’t any point in delaying, he couldn’t change what he’d done, and he couldn’t avoid Qui-Gon forever. He fixed his hair and braid before returning to the bedroom, Xanatos already fully dressed with a dark cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

Both of them remained silent as Xanatos led them out of his apartment to his small speeder. Obi-Wan was thankful to discover that Xanatos had not lied, and that they were in fact still on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan took the time in the speeder to centre himself, he knew he wouldn’t be able to enter the Temple until he got his emotions under control and his mental shields up. He knew he’d been foolish for thinking that sleeping with Xanatos would fill the emptiness that hollowed out his chest. If anything, it had carved the emptiness deeper, a guilty secret he would have to carry for the rest of his life. He felt ashamed of how weak and helpless he’d been against his attackers in the alley, as well as against the pull of attraction towards Xanatos. Obi-Wan struggled to release the sudden rush of anger he felt. Maybe if Qui-Gon had actually been teaching and guiding him these past few months instead of acting like he didn’t exist, he wouldn’t have been so helpless. 

Obi-Wan sighed. He had to stop letting his loneliness and anger control his emotions, but it was hard when he just felt angry all the time. Angry at the injustices that had led to Tahl’s death, angry at Xanatos for the apparent role he’d had on New Apsolon, angry at Qui-Gon for being unable to see past his grief, angry at himself for not being good enough and delaying them from saving Tahl.

He hadn’t noticed that Xanatos had stopped the speeder a couple of blocks away from the Jedi Temple and was staring at him with unreadable eyes. Xanatos smirked suddenly. “Your mental shields are so high you’re almost in Quey’tek.”

“Quey-what?”

“Quey’tek meditation, it’s a Sith technique for concealing your Force Signature. Comes in handy when you’re supposed to be dead.”

“Good, maybe I’ll be able to get in the Temple without running into anyone.” 

Obi-Wan stepped out of the speeder, bracing himself to walk the short distance to the Temple. 

“Wait,” Xanatos said suddenly. “Take my cloak, it’ll help cover some of those marks on your neck.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said dumbly. He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, making sure the collar sat high on his neck. “Thanks.”

Xanatos grinned. “It looks good on you, don’t bother trying to return it.”

Unexpectedly, Xanatos reached across the speeder and grabbed Obi-Wan, drawing him into a biting kiss. Obi-Wan barely had time to process what was happening before Xanatos withdrew. 

“See you around, Kenobi.” Xanatos pulled the speeder back into traffic and drove off.

Obi-Wan stood on the side of the road, his lips red and puffy from the sudden kiss, watching until Xanatos was out of sight. Then he pulled the cloak tighter around him and began the walk back to the Temple, his guilt growing heavier with each step.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Hozier song From Eden.  
> Absolutely not proof-read, let me know if there are any obvious errors.  
> Also, I'm debating doing a sequel where Qui-Gon finds out if anyone would be interested in that.


End file.
